realmserverfandomcom-20200215-history
SandyClaws' Wizzy Leveling Guide
Leveling a Wizzy! http://realm.holtgard.com/wizzy_leveling_guide.html NOTE THIS GUIDE NOT UPDATED OR CURRENT FOR FIN FORTRESS SERVER IN 2018 Leveling a wizzy can be a bit counter-intuitive. This is because you start off fighting with your throwing dagger for damage instead of your spells. Wizzys cast spells with mana crystals. Each mana crystal costs 5 gold, so if you're starting a wizzy, you might not have enough money to purchase spells and mana. Plus, leveling is generally faster using a throwing dagger. Your alignment choice will also change your spell selection, so depending if you're soloing or grouping, you may want to give this some thought. New players should follow the advice below. Experienced players can level a wizzy by running the first fight of IH repeatedly, casting hold and using your thrower to kill them. There are two general, and effective, leveling methods that new players can take. You can choose one depending on how much freedom you want to experiment. The less rigid one comes first :p Method One From level 1-40, all you need is the hold spell, and a throwing weapon. Hold is in the first level of myst spells. You start in your house. Open the door and go through it, then walk down, out of the screen. You'll be in East Leinster city, commonly referred to as EL. Click on the guy in the box on the screen, and select teleport. This will open up a map with several locations on it that you can be taken to. Find Murias and click on it. You'll disappear in a cloud of smoke, and reappear at the Murias Teleporter. From there, you want to go one screen to the left, and one screen down, commonly referred to as Murias 1l 1d. Enter the building there. You'll be able to purchase the first skill level of Mysticism. Then exit the building, and go left one more screen. You can purchase the first level of Mysticism spells here. Hold is the one you want for sure. Now, retrace your steps back to the Murias teleporter. Teleport to EL (East Leinster) 1d, and go into the store. You can get the throwing weapon skill here. Hopefully, by this point, a kind player on channel four will have given you a throwing weapon *see the New Players! page*. If not, you can find a throwing weapon at Kurz 2d. Head out from EL, cast hold, and start killing stuff. You'll want to increase your meditation skill, found at Caer Fandry 1l 1u, as well as increasing your throwing skill and your mysticism skill. Once you pick up mass hold, you can really start having fun! Groups of enemies can be held and destroyed, letting you really rack up the xp! At level 40, with maxed throwing and meditation, you should be able to fight small Aegis's in Drear Valley, which is left of Monmouth. Of course, if you can find a level 75 mm'er (magical macer), you can realy fly on those aegis's. When you hit level 100, you can start running the dungeon FHP, or Festering Hate Pool, found at WEN 6u 6l, if you've picked up thaum level five. Once you get bored of FHP, ore Aegis's, you can explore, trying out different damaging spells. You can use mass hold to fight snakes in the Forest of Death, or experiment with your own combos to keep leveling interesting. Method Two From level 1- 20ish, you should be able to level with your thrower. You start in your house. Open the door and go through it, then walk down, out of the screen. You'll be in East Leinster city, commonly referred to as EL. You can head a few screens to the right, and up one, to make it out to the monsters. From this point, you should keep the city wall on your left side, and hunt your way in a large circle. The idea is to go all the way around the city in a counter-clockwise circle. You'll find new enemies whenever you change walls. For example the east wall, the north wall, the west wall, and the south wall. There are three skills you should be improving as you circle the town. First, pick up the hold spell. You can use it against many creatures to get several rounds in which to kill your foe. Secondly, improve your thaumatory skill. You want to get at least the summon fairy spell. The final skill you should be improving is, not surprisingly, your throwing skill. Note though, that you can't move on to the next area until you get summon fairy. Once you get your summon fairy spell, and have sold some cash so that you can buy some mana, it's time to move on and start hunting devils. First, buy some potions of greater invisibility, and shifting. Keep these up at all times. Devils can be found in several different areas -check the beastiary- and can be soloed if you use fairys. Try the Haunted Woods, Forest of Death, or Killing Fields. Hunt enemies here until you get the level 5 Thaum spell Summon Fairy Queen. These guys will let you fight more powerful enemies, with a bit of patience. You can start taking on Kilrogs in Winter Wold or The Downs. Hunt these for a while. Keep up with the potions of greater invisibility, and shifting. Get level 1 in myst, if you don't have it yet, and then get level 5 in meditation. At his point, you can go one of two ways. You can either find a level 75+ hitter with a magical mace to hunt aegis in drear valley. You can run these guys all the way to 200. Your job is just to cast hold on them at the beginning of every combat. Avoid attacking anything but the Aegis. Oh, and no potions needed here. Alternatively, you can continue soloing, and keeping those potions up. Keep hunting Kilrogs until you get med and myst level 5 learned. Then you can start hunting either groups of snakes, demon kings, or running festering hate pool. Use mass berserk on groups, with multiblade or wrath of the gods to deal damage. You should keep going until you hit level 200. At this point you should have most spells mastered. If you're just leveling an enchanter, you can stop here. Otherwise, you're going to spend a lot of time in The Greater Hives. Get a lot of mana. Find someone to give you a ride out there. There are a lot of bad guys who'll jump and kill you on the way. The first fight is a group of five hornets. You'll be casting a few spells on all of them to strengthen them before you start combat. The spells you hit them with are: Arctic Grasp, Fire Grasp, & Immo. Drink your potions of greater invis, and shifting on yourself. Cast Invulnerability on yourself. Cast Defenselessness *if you have it* on the hornet with the most health. Your first spell in combat should be mass berserk. Keep casting it until you've got at least four of them attacking each other. Cast Mass Drain to keep yourself alive. Mass Drain will take health from all your enemies and give it to you. The idea is to let the hornets kill themselves. You can summon fairy queens here if you don't need to drain on a particular round. Only do this as a safety measure to distract unzerked hornets, as it provides another target that the zerked ones could attack. Make sure you keep your shifting up. It is vital to your survival here. When you get down to one hornet left, cast death wish on him until he dies. You can hit him with a freeze to extend and then cast shift when he gets very low in heath. This lets you get out of the fight with a lot of shifting rounds left. Enjoy your 10000 experience, leave the dungeon, and go back in. Start the process all over again... You will spend many, many hours here in Greater Hives. There are other leveling options, more if you group with others, so when you get bored go out and experiement with what you can do. Suggested Equipment The rule of thumb for gearing up a wizzy is to travel light. Your strength is getting your spells off before you get hit, so the more you're weighed down, the greater chance you'll be squashed before getting that hold off. Amulet: Amulet of Intellect Rings: Ring of Intellect (2) or Ring of Endurance (2) Baldric: Cloth Sash, Fin Sash Helm: Any Mundane Helm. Possible magical upgrades: Hood of Shifting Cowl: Finvarra's Cowl, Thurisaz Cowl, Troll Leather Cowl, Mythril Cowl Armor: Troll Leather Shirt, Mythril Chainmail Belt: Finvarra's Belt, BoCarry, BoStrength Pants: Mythril Greaves or Troll Leather Leggings Feet: Finvarra's Shoes/Boots, Boots of Nimbleness Arms: Finvarra's Bracers, Bracers of Defense Shield: Wooden Shield Weapons: FIVES Adm. Thrower/FIESD Stinger Category:Guides